Un gran cambio
by iliancitha
Summary: Estaban perdidos, el peligro los acechaba. Ella no podia hacer gran cosa, no era como Kikyo ¿Como podria proteger a Shipoou del malvado de Naraku? -Kagome, todo estara bien, lo prometo- Le dijo el Kitsune a la que consideraba su madre Disculpen, soy nueva en esto, :)) si les gusta diganmelo... porfa.
1. Chapter 1

Un gran cambio...

Capitulo 1: Sin sentido de orientacion.

Un dia tranquilo en la epoca de las Guerras Civiles nuestros heroes se encontraban en su recoleccion de fragmentos de la Shikon no tama y al mismo tiempo buscando la manera de como derrotar al monstruo de Naraku.

Kagome- ABAJO!

Inuyasha- ¿pero que... te pasa? Kagome- dijo recuperandose de la tremenda chocada contra el piso-

Kagome- admite que fuiste a verla-dijo ya un poco mas calmada, no le gustaba nada que el pusiera pretextos para escusar sus salidas con Kikyo.

Inuyasha- bien ya que insistes tanto...si fui a verla, ¿tienes algun problema con eso? Yo tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera con mi vida y hazme el favor de no entrometerte en mis asuntos... ooo lo olvidaba, les dejo en claro que ella vendra a acompañarnos a partir de mañana.

Sango- ¿como dijiste? No, ella no nos va a acompañar en en este viaje ya que ella es muy fria...

Inuyasha- no me importa lo que digan, ella vendra y punto.

Kagome- bien no tengo ni un problema con eso pero...-agachando la cabeza- solo no vuelvas a mentirnos por favor.

Inuyasha- Kagome..."lo siento pero amo demasiado a Kikyo"

Al dia siguiente y como dijo Inuyasha, Kikyo empezo a acompañarlos, Sango y Shipoo no estaban deacuerdo y sus caras lo demostraban en cambio Miroku se mantenia en calma al igual que Kagome, esta tomo con calma la desicion del Hanyou, ya tenia tiempo que dejo de importarle lo que Inuyasha hiciera o pensara hacer.

Se encontraba ella, Shipoou y la pequeña Kirara, en medio del bosque, habian tenido un encuentro con Naraku el cual se habia encargado de separarlos con un ataque, este pensaba que separandolos caerian mas facil y asi podria acabar con ellos de una buenas vez. Habia mandado a Kikyo e Inuyasha hacia el este a Sango y a Miroku hacia el norte y en cuanto a Kagome, Kirara y Shipoou se encargo de arrojarlos hacia el sur cerca de su castillo oculto por su campo de energia.

Shipoou- Kagome... no logro captar el aroma de Inuyasha o el de los demas.

Kagome- no te preocupes era de esperarse, debemos estar demasiado lejos, ni siquiera Kirara logra captar su aroma.

Kirara solo hacia señales de negatividad al no poder captar el aroma de su ama.

Kagome- bueno... creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aqui... me alegro de no haberme separado de mi mochila ni un momento- volteo a su alrededor para ver si no habia ningun peligro- Shipoou podrías recolectar ramas para hacer fuego?

Shipoou- claro kagome- dijo empezando a recoger todas las ramas que sus pequeños brazos le permitian- bien, ahora... Fuego Mágico!- termino por encender una fogata la cual Kagome se encargo de agrandar con mas ramitas.

Kagome- muy bien Shipoou, ahora hay que descansar ya que mañana desde temprano partiremos en busca de Inuyasha- dijo poniendo a Shipoou en sus brazos el cual empezaba a quedarse dormido al igual que Kagome.

Dormian tranquilos sin saber que desde las sombras los espiaban unos ojos llenos de odio, Naraku, esperaba el momento indicado para acabar con esa chica del futuro.

Naraku- un poco mas y ellos se encontraran en el otro mundo...-penso- mejor aun, puedo usarlos para mi beneficio.- dijo con una macabra sonrisa y desapareciendo entre las sombras.

En el momento en el que el desapareció, Kagome se desperto realmente asustada, habia sentido una presencia maligna pero nada, no habia nadie.

Kagome- de seguro fue mi imaginación... si eso debio ser- se dispuso a dormir de nuevo ya que por la mañana tendrian que tratar de localizar a sus amigos-

Inuyasha estaba realmente preocupado al no poder encontrar a sus amigos en especial por Kagome no soportaba el no tenerla cerca, a pesar de estar con Kikyo, ayudándolo el se sentia vacio, un hueco en su interior "¿Por que?' No lo sabia.

Kikyo- calma Inuyasha, los encontraremos. Debes descansar o no podras continuar- decia ella para poder calmar a Inuyasha. Este solo obedeció a Kikyo sin quejarse ya que ella tenia razon, llevaban dos dias sin poder localizarlos y el ya estaba cansado aunque lo negara.

Por otro lado se encontraban Miroku y Sango descansando de un largo dia de búsqueda nadie sabia donde se encontraban a excepción de Inuyasha y Kikyo ya que tenian buen sentido de la orientacion..

La mañana llego y Kagome estaba por volver a iniciar la busqueda de sus amigos con Shipoou y Kirara.

Kagome- siento una precesencia maligna.

Shipoou- yo también y eso no es todo, el aroma de Naraku esta por todo el lugar.- Kirara solo asentia a lo que decia Shipoou.

Kagome- eso no es bueno, si tan solo tuviera mi arco o tan siquiera pudiera hacer un campo de protección como Kikyo.

Shipoou- no te preocupes Kagome, estaremos bien.

¿?- ¿quien dice que lo están?- al escuchar esto a Shipoou y a Kagome se les erizo la piel y los invadió un miedo profundo.

Kagome. Na.. Naraku- tartamudeaba por el miedo que sentía, Shipoou estaba igual, al contrario de Kirara, esta se había transformado y se coloco en posición de ataque para defender a sus amigos.

Naraku- parece que estan solos- miro a Kirara-ni ella podria contra mi. ¡Están perdidos!- dijo lanzando ataques que a duras penas lograban esquivar, Kirara quedo inconsciente por un ataque de Naraku por tratar de defender a Kagome.

Kagome- ¡eres un maldito cobarde! - logro decir antes de caer inconsciente por un golpe al tratar de proteger a Kirara y a Shipoou.

Naraku estaba por matarlos pero algo le dijo que podría utilizarlos a su favor.

Naraku- a Kagome sera fácil controlarla y en cuanto al Kitsune... creo que sera divertido jugar un poco.- con estas palabras desapareció con Shipoou y Kagome dejando a Kirara con una nota.

"Esto sera muy divertido" pensaba Naraku.

Inuyasha- hasta aquí llega su aroma... también el de Shipoou y el de Kirara va hacia otra dirección.

Kikyo- mis serpientes caza almas me dicen que esta por aquí, vamos Inuyasha.

Siguieron el camino que las serpientes le indicaban para poder encontrar a la pequeña gatita.

Inuyasha- ¿Kirara?- la gata al escuchar esa voz no dudo en ir a lanzarse sobre los brazos del Hanyou el cual se alegraba por ver a uno de sus amigos con bien- que es esto? Una nota de... ¡Naraku!

Kikyo- dejame ver Inuyasha.

""Quiero ver en todos una cara de preocupación."

Inuyasha- puede que el sea el causante de que todavía no encontremos a Kagome y a Shipoou...

Su aroma esta en esa dirección- sin darle tiempo a Kikyo de decir algo.

Kikyo- bien.-monto una de sus serpientes cazadoras.

En una habitación en la cual apenas brillaba el sol. Kagome estaba despertando, no tenia muchas fuerzas, se sentía verdaderamente agotada.

Naraku- vaya hasta que te despiertas.-apareció desde las sombras.

Kagome-Na..Naraku...Donde esta Shipoou?! Que fue lo que le hiciste?

Naraku- Quieres calmarte, se encuentra en la otra habitación con Kanna puedes mirar si no me cre...es- Se dio cuenta de que Kagome habia salido de ese lugar y estaba aun lado de Shipoou- "Que rapida :/ - dijo para si.

Kagome- Shipoou! Despierta por favor! Que le hiciste maldito?!

Naraku- solo esta inconsciente.

Kagome- porque lo golpeaste esta asi deberias agradecer que no tenga mi arco si no te...

Naraku- si no que? Que me haras?- dijo acercándose demasiado a su rostro a lo cual Kagome se asusto mucho por tener a un ser tan repugnante como el cerca de su rostro.

Kagome- asegurate de estar por lo menos 3 metros de distancia- decia mientras soltaba energía purifica- dora, estar en compañía con Kikyo daba sus frutos.

Naraku quedo paralizado por unos instantes por tal magnitud de energia por parte de ella, debía admitir que fue una gran sorpresa.-"eso no me lo esperaba, me sorprende bastante"- pensé que la única que podía soltar tal magnitud de energía era Kikyo pero veo que me equivoque... esto servirá de algo- y una vez mas se acerco a ella en cuestión de nada y deposito un fragmento de la Shikon no tama.

Al sentir el fragmento incrustado en su frente, sintió una corriente eléctrica que la hizo desmayarse en los brazos de Naraku.

Naraku- Lindo rostro pero se vera mas lindo lleno de maldad.- dicho esto la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación en la que estaba a esperar a que despertara.

Rin- Señor sesshomaru, a donde vamos?

Sesshomaru-...

Jaken- deja de molestar niña tonta que no ves que el Amo bonito esta ocupado con sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru- Jaken... Haces demasiado ruido callate.- dijo con un tono aterrador.

Jaken- si amo bonito- haciendo mas de mil reverencias.

Rin solo se mantuvo callada a partir de ese momento prefirió jugar con Ah-un.

Sesshomaru ya hace algunas horas sintió ese aroma a fresas silvestres que desprendía del cuerpo de Kagome, el aroma del pequeño kitzune y el de el odioso de Naraku.

Sesshomaru- de que me habré perdido? Por que esa humana no esta con Inuyasha?...- bastantes preguntas le llegaban a la mente al Lord del Oeste, algo le inquietaba.

En eso una figura rojo y blanco saltaba árbol tras árbol, el fue tras el y de un golpe lo tiro.

Sesshomaru- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Inuyasha?- sacando su espada.

Inuyasha- ¡Quitaté de mi camino Sesshomaru!¡Tengo demasiados problemas, no tengo tiempo para ti!

Kikyo- Inuyasha... no tenemos tiempo para peleas, tenemos que seguir buscando, mis serpientes señalan hacia esa dirección.

Inuyasha- Si Kikyo, sera en otra ocasión Sesshomaru- dijo empezando a saltar de árbol en árbol, ya tendría tiempo de darle pelea a su medio hermano, pero no ahora tenia asuntos mas importantes.

Sesshomaru- No me quedaré con la duda.- Dicho esto se envolvió en una esfera de luz.

Jaken- ¡No me deje amo bonito! No con Rin... u.u... no tengo de otra.

Sesshomaru iba a toda prisa, por algún motivo quería llegar antes que su hermano, no conocía la razón. Llego a un campo el cual sin dificultad logro destruir.

Naraku- Señor Sesshomaru... no, a usted no lo esperaba... no, no usaré mi nueva arma con usted.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Sesshomaru- quieres dejarte de juegos, ahora dime ¿Que es esa nueva arma?

Naraku- Si tanto quiere saber- hizo unas señas- ven querida, recibe a nuestro invitado.

Desde las sombras salio Kagome, vestía un kimono negro con detalles azul cielo y blanco, se veia linda, si, pero aus ojos mostraban a la nada misma, no expresaba ningun sentimiento.

Tomo la mano de Naraku, parecían pareja, de pronto Sesshomaru supo que esta era la razón por la cual su hermano estaba muy alterado llendo de allá para aca buscando a esa humana.

Naraku- Sesshomaru te presento a mi querida Kagome, no se ve hermosa con ese semblante en su rostro.

Sesshomaru-...- su rostro no expresaba ningún sentimiento más que desprecio.- ¿Que demonios pensabas cuando secuestrabas a esa asquerosa humana?¿Con eso vas a acabar con Inuyasha?

Naraku-... Veo que debo darle la razón señor Sesshomaru, pero mi intención no es matarlo, si no quiero ver su cara terror cuando sepa que yo la marque hasta hace poco, ¿Verdad querida?

Kagome solo asintió ante sus palabras.

Sesshomaru- Veo que estorbo aquí- y sin mas se envolvió en una esfera de luz, por alguna razón eso se le molesto, ver a Kagome tomando la mano de Naraku le hacia hervir la sangre.

Inuyasha- ¡Naraku! ¿Donde estas?

Se que Kagome esta aqui asi que devuelvela.

Naraku- veamos si ella quiere irse...- Inuyasha puso una cara de confusión , no entendia lo que Naraku trataba de decirle- Kagome, ven querida.

Inuyasha-"¡Querida!" Deja de jugar Naraku, ella no es Kagome!

Kagome-Inuyasha..."Por favor... por favor! Sácame de este lugar! Es solo otra trampa de el tonto de Naraku, no le creas nada" Inuyasha... ¡Muere!-dijo lanzandole una flecha que el Hanyou pudo esquivar con facilidad.

Inuyasha- ¡Kagome, REACCIONA!- en ese momento Kagome se desmayo y cayo al piso cerca de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha corrio hacia ella pero Naraku lo impidio, llevandosela en sus brazos.

Naraku- esto no fue para nada divertido, mmm sera en otra ocacion, mientras tanto ella estara conmigo y are que te odie.

Inuyasha estaba desconcertado pero podia ver en lo mas profundo de sus ojos ella pedia auxilio, lo sabia...


	2. Chapter 2

Un gran cambio.

Capitulo 2: Grasias

Inuyasha estaba desconcertado pero podía ver en lo mas profundo de sus ojos ella pedía auxilio, lo sabia...

Kikyo-Inuyasha... Naraku escapo...- dijo viendo hacia todas direcciones, el castillo y el campo de protección había desaparecido.

Inuyasha- No hay que perder tiempo... hay que buscar a Miroku y a Sango... necesitamos de su ayuda- ante esto Kikyo puso a sus serpientes cazadoras a rastrear a sus compañeros de viaje.

Miroku y Sango no tenían muchos problemas en cuanto a la orientación, pero se encontraban muy cansados de tanga búsqueda, llegaron a la conclusión de que Inuyasha iría a buscar primero a Kagome, era esencial para la recolección de los fragmentos, no solo lo era Kikyo.

Miroku- debemos descansar Sango, te ves muy cansada.- dijo muy cansado por la que en un futuro cercano seria su esposa.

Sango- muy bien excelencia.- accediendo a lo que le proponía.

Se encontraban descansando en medio de el bosque, de pronto Miroku se puso a la defensiva, conocía esa prescencia, no era la de Inuyasha, pero se le parecía, así que quien mas podría ser.

Miroku- ¡Sesshomaru esta por aquí!

Sango- ¿Donde excelencia?- poniéndose en guardia.

Sesshomaru(apareciendo se de entre los arboles)- monje- Miroku volteo a verlo- ¿que fue lo que sucedió?- dándole a entender de que quería saber.

Miroku- bien- el monje le contó todo lo que sucedió, su encuentro con Naraku y de el ¿como terminaron separados?- es todo señor Sesshomaru...- este se estaba yendo- ¡espere!-el se detuvo- seria tan amable de decirnos ¿hacia donde esta Inuyasha? [^_^]- Sesshomaru solo levanto su brazo señalando hacia que dirección se encontraba su hermano.

Sango- hay que darnos prisa excelencia.-este asintió y fueron dirección contraria a la de Sesshomaru, este aun tenia curiosidad ¿Por que? No tenia ni la mas mínima idea, pero calmaria su curiosidad.

Kagome despertaba de nuevo en aquel lugar, odiaba estar ahí, odiaba a Naraku por tratar de hacer que ella tratara de atacar a Inuyasha, hubiera logrado darle con su flecha si no hubiera puesto fuerza de voluntad.

Shipoou-Kagome, ya despertaste- dijo tratando de ocultar su felicidad.

Kagome- Shipoou...- quería abrazarlo pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Shipoou- Kagome, Naraku te trajo hasta aquí... aunque no con mucha delicadeza.

Kagome-...

Shipoou- tengo mucho miedo Kagome- se le hecho encima, no podía contener mas sus lágrimas de miedo- ¡quiero irme! Tenemos que escapar- esto ultimó lo dijo casi en un susurro, para que solo Kagome pudiera oírle.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió con mucha fuerza, Kagome y Shipoou se imagiron con mucho terror de quien se trataba.

Naraku- ¡Zorrito! ¡Largo!- Shipoou no dudo ni un segundo salir corriendo y cerrando la misma puerta pero con el detalle que lo hizo mas calmado- Tu- con un tono mas calmado.

Kagome levanto la vista. Tenia un miedo profundo al estar cerca de esa persona mas

Naraku- veo porque no puedo divertirme como yo quiero.- señalando a la frente de Kagome- estas purificando el fragmento de Shikon- dijo molesto- quitatelo no tiene caso.

Kagome se quito el fragmento y en cuanto lo hizo se sintió libre.

Kagome- ¡Muevete de mi camino!-dijo atacándolo con energía purificadora e igual que la otra vez, lo dejo paralizado, esto le dio tiempo de salir de aquella habitación. Por suerte encontró a Shipoou con Kanna, tomo al pequeño zorrito lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió a la salida del palacio.

Shipoou-¡Ten cuidado Kagome!- en ese momento Kagome hasta los limites del campo pero para su mala suerte no podían salir.

Naraku- pero que mala suerte tiene- decía entre risas-¿Que sigue?

Kagome- No lo se... ¿Que obtienes con tener nos encerrados aquí?

Naraku- Molestar- con tono burlón- a sienta persona...

Kagome- Con Inuyasha, no te va a funcionar nada, el tiene ojos solo para Kikyo.-dijo re marcando las últimas palabras.

Naraku- ¿Quien dijo que hablaba de Inuyasha?

Kagome- entonces, ¿De quien hablas?

En lo que decía eso, Naraku se había acercado demasiado, de la manera de que pudiera hablarle al oído.

Naraku- es un secreto mi querida Kagome...- Shipoou y Kagome se sorprendieron al escuchar esa última frase

Kagome y Shipoou -¡¿QUERIDA?!

Kagome-(alejándose de el) Por eso odio a las arañas... sera mejor seguir intentando salir- se dirigió al los limites del campo.

Naraku- no veo nada de malo hacer a esa persona enojar... y tus comentarios no me afectan.- se dirigió a ella y le dio un golpe en la nuca para hacerla caer al suelo desmayada.

Lejos de todo, en un palacio verdaderamente hermoso, se encontraba Sesshomaru, torturandose de el ¿Por que se sentía así? Triste, no, imposible, molesto, si, no soporto ver a esa muchacha tomando la mano de tan repugnante ser.

Era tan agobiante ser el ultimó en enterarse de todo, le molesto que Inuyasha se negara a pelear con el, preocuparse por aquella chica del futuro, sabia perfectamente que ella estaba siendo manipulada, pero, no intervino "No eran sus problemas"

Sesshomaru-¿Pero que diablos esta pasándome? ¿Por que me moleste al verla así?... ¡ya me canse de esto!.- emprendió vuelo hacia el sur, calmaria su curiosidad, nesecitaba saber porque se torturaba así.

Inuyasha- están por aquí... si su olor esta por el lugar, ¡Sango! ¡Miroku! ¡¿Donde están?!

Sango- ¿Inuyasha?... ¿Donde esta?...¡¿Donde esta Kagome?! Responde Inuyasha.

Miroku-¡Calma Sango! Responde Inuyasha, por favor.

Inuyasha- Naraku la controla... yo no pude hacer nada... ella.- fue interrumpido.

Kikyo- Ella le lanzo una flecha purificadora, no pudo darle al blanco gracias a su fuerza de voluntad.

Sango- ¿Que diablos estamos esperando? Vamos por ella... ahora tengo mas motivos para detestar a las arañas.

Todos asintieron y emprendieron viaje hacia el sur, lo mas rápido posible, no habría tiempo ni para descansar.

Sesshomaru, obiamente llego mucho mas rápido que el grupo de Inuyasha. Cruzo el campo sin ninguna dificultad.

Sesshomaru-¡Escuchame bien maldita araña! ¡Dejate de estos estúpidos juegos y muéstrate!

Kagome- Sesshomaru... guarda silencio... da gracias que no te escucha.- aparecio de entre toda esa niebla, llevaba al pequeño Shipoou dormido en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru- Humana... ¿Que diablos sucede aquí?

Kagome- Lo que sucede es que Naraku planea torturar a cierta persona, no se porque le hace de juegos, Inuyasha no me ama y ni lo ara.

Sesshomaru-"Esa maldita araña sabia de mi preocupacion por esta humana"¿Que te hace pensar que habla de Inuyasha?

Naraku(apareciendo igual como lo había hecho Kagome)- Vaya usted si lo entendió a la primera.-de esta manera se acerco demasiado a Kagome.

Sesshomaru(desenvainando a Bakusaiga)- ¡Alejate de ella maldito!-le dio en falso un ataque a Naraku, pero fue el necesario para alejarlo de Kagome.

Naraku-¡Jajaja! Fallo señor Sesshomaru...- empezó a salir niebla por todos lados- adiós querida.

Kagome- Se fue...- abrazo mas a Shipoou- gracias Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru-...

Kagome- Disculpeme... me voy- dio media vuelta.

Sesshomaru- hacia el este...- ella le observo- Inuyasha esta en esa dirección.

Kagome solo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, ante esto Sesshomaru sintió como si estrujaran su corazón "Hermosa sonrisa".

Sesshomaru se fue en una esfera de luz en dirección al oeste mientras ella se fue al este.

Kagome- si no hubiera sido por el... gracias Sesshomaru- un pequeño tono rojizo inundaron sus mejillas.

Inuyasha- este aroma...- empezó a correr- ¡Kagome!.

Kagome- Inuyasha...-con lágrimas en los ojos, este corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, extrañaba su dulce aroma- Inuyasha...

Inuyasha-Tranquila... ya todo esta bien... Kikyo, toma a Shipoou, llevare a Kagome a su época... debe estar cansada- Kikyo tomo a Shipoou en brazos y en cuanto lo hizo, Inuyasha tomo a Kagome en brazos y se fue.

Sango- Kikyo... ¿Estas bien?

Kikyo- de maravilla- debía admitir que se sintió celosa por Kagome al ver como Inuyasha la había abrazado.

Inuyasha- ¿Como te sientes Kagome?¿Que te hizo ese desgrasiado?- le pregunto en cuanto llegaron a la epoca de Kagome.

kagome- Tranquilo Inuyasha- dijo acariciando su mejilla, no le gustaba verlo asi de angustiado.

Inuyasha se molesto y no pudo contener el deseo de abrazarla. Ya tenia muy bien en claro a quien habia elegido, pero, el hecho de estar sin una lo torturaba.

Inuyasha- ¡Que me tranquilice! ¿Como? yo no viviria si te pasar algo, entiendes, yo no viviria sin ti, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar esto, te necesito junto a mi.- ante esto no se redistio, beso a Kagome de tal manera de que ella misma se asusto. Intento en vano librarse de aquel beso apasionado.

kagome- Inuyasha...,- por fin pudo librarse de ese beso- ¿Por que?

Inuyasha- Kagome... perdoname... pero no podria vivir sin ti.. cuando Naraku te ordeno atacarme, no supe como reaccionar, verte de su lado me lastimo, y me di cuenta de a quien verdaderamente amo es a ti...

kagome- Y ¿Kikyo? ¿Que pasara con ella?- estaba llorando, las palabras del medio-demonio, le conmovieron...

Inuyasha- lo entrndera.

Kagome- dejame pensar Inuyasha, unos dias, por favor

Inuyasha- bien Kagome.-Inuyasha salio por la ventana de la habitacion y regreso a Sengoku.

Kagome se solto a llorar, debia agradecer que no hubiera nadie en casa, las palabras de Inuyasha la desconcertaron mucho... al final sus pensamientos se fueron y llegaron hasta que aquel apuesto Youkai de cabellos plateados, la habia ayudado y debia agradecerle de alguna forma...

Kagome- ya lo se, le comprare dulces y a Rin una muñeca como forma de agradecimiento.- y con esas ultimas pslabras ella quedo profundamente dormida, soñando con Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

agome tenia todo listo para volver a Sengoku con sus amigos, tenia golosinas para Shipoou y Ramen para Inuyasha.

Kagome- Bien, ahora...auch!- se miro el cuello- ¿pero que es?- miraba una pequeña de araña en su cuello, cualquiera en su época diría que es un tatuaje, pero no, no lo era, ella sabia perfectamente Naraku la había marcado- ¡Maldición! Tendré que preguntarle a la anciana Kaede de ¿como deshacerme de esto?

Atravesó el poso devorador de huesos, se puso en marcha a la aldea cuando.

Inuyasha- ¡Kagome! Ya estas de vuelta-dijo con un;a enorme sonrisa.- te cifwtrañamos.

Kagome-gracias Inuyasha-devolviendo le el mismo gesto.

El Hanyou estaba por hablar cuando un pequeño grito de felicidad lo interrumpió.

Shipoou-¡Kagome! Te extrañe mucho- dijo entre un mar de lágrimas- tenia miedo...mucho miedo.

Inuyasha- ya Shipoou... ella esta bien- dijo de forma protectora.

Shipoou- si no fuera por Ses...-Kagome le tapo su boquita dandole a entender que no siguiera.

Kagome- vamos Shipoou, te traje algo que te va a gustar.- dijo y como por arte de magia Shipoou se puso feliz.

Sango- ¡Kagome! Que gusto que estés bien ^_^

Kagome- Gracias Sango... sígueme necesito hablar con la anciana Kaede.

Sango- ¿Que sucede Kagome?- pregunto preocupada.

Kagome- solo sígueme.

Ambas se dirigieron a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Kaede- ¿Que sucede niñas?- pregunto al ver la cara de seriedad de Kagome.

Kagome- Señora Kaede, mire esto- le enseño la marca que tenia en su cuello- ¿Como quitarme esto?- dijo con desprecio.

Kaede- Es una marca... mientras tu y Shipoou estuvieron con Naraku, ¿el te hizo eso?

Kagome- si, mas no recuerdo como fue, ¿Hay alguna manera de quitarla? O por lo menos ocultarla.

Kaede- Si hay formas; una que un ser mas fuerte que Naraku sea Hanyou o Youkai te marcara, sabemos bien que Naraku no es al 100% demonio y la última, simple que un Youkai te marcara.

Kagome (•_•)- todas se oyen dificiles.

Sango- y ¿Como ocultarla?

Kaede- con un brebaje de flores del norte que gustosa haré, este oculta la marca por dos meses.

Kagome- tiempo suficiente... Gracias señora Kaede. Sango vamos con los demás, volveré cuando el brebaje este listo.

Kaede solo asintió y empezó a preparar aquel brebaje que ayudaría a Kagome a ocultar aquella marca.

Atravez de aquel espejo se podía ver todo, Naraku vio lo que Kagome planeaba.

Naraku- Mi querida Kagome... este juego es mas divertido si hay mas participantes. Kanna, retirate.- ella obedecio- ¿Cual sera mi siguiente movimiento?- pensaba y pensaba, ¿secuestrar a aquella chica? No ya lo habia hecho, ¿asustar a Sesshomaru? ¡Exito! Sera demasiado facil.

Rin- ¡Señor Jaken!¡¿Por que es tan feo?! ¡¿Por que señor Jaken?!

Jaken.(u.u) porque me haces enojar.

Sesshomaru- Jaken...- dijo calmado.

Jaken- Si amito.[^_^]

Sesshomaru- cuida a Rin- y sin decir mas se fue en una esfera de luz.

Jaken- me dejo [•_•] antes no pasaba esto[•_•]- escucho a Rin cantar- ¡niña ya cállate!

Sesshomaru volaba lo mas rápido que podía, había sentido el aroma de aquella humana que últimamente ocupa todos sus pensamientos. Los vio, el grupo de Inuyasha iba con tranquilidad por el bosque, bueno no todos, Inuyasha ya lo había visto.

Inuyasha- ¿Que quieres Sesshomaru?- este aterrizo.

Sesshomaru- Humana- señalando a Kagome- me debes un favor- dijo de demasiado frió, la unica manera de ocultar la felicidad que le daba al ver a la chica.

Kagome- ¿Que?- no entendia de que hablaba-

Inuyasha- Ella no te debe nada. Si tienes cuentas pendientes con mis amigos arreglalas conmigo.- dijo preparando a Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru- no perderé mi tiempo hablando contigo- y de un solo golpe mando lo suficiente mente lejos a Inuyasha- Tu. Me debes la vida.

Kagome- bueno... ¿Que quieres que haga?

Sesshomaru solo sonrio y se fue.

Kikyo-¿Que diablos fue eso?...

Inuyasha- eso... me... gustaría... saber- en cuanto se recupero del golpe regreso lo mas rápido que pudo, pero ese golpe lo lastimo demasiado.

Sango- La sonrisa de Sesshomaru casi hace que me de un ataque.

Miroku- Cierto Sango- dijo riendo y ayudando a su amigo- es terrorifico verlo sonreir.

Kagome- demasiado- ayudando a Miroku.

Naraku se dirigía a donde estaba el grupo de Inuyasha, iba por Kagome. Inuyasha fue el primero en verlo.

Inuyasha- ¿Que es lo que quieres aquí?- desafiando lo con Tessaiga.

Naraku- vengo por mi querida Kagome[^_^] no estorbes.

Shipoou- sigue con eso... vámonos Kagome, no dejare que te lleve.

Shipoou hablaba y hablaba que ni se dio cuenta que estaban sobre el lomo de Kirara.

Inuyasha- ¡Prepárate a morir!- lanzo el viento cortante al mismo tiempo que Kikyo y Kagome lanzaban una flecha purificadora.

Aquel ataque se fusionó y logro darle a Naraku el cual quedo paralizado y al momento se debilito. Al ver esto Kikyo no dudo en lanzarle otra flecha pero Naraku logro esquivarlo y así lograr escapar.

Kagome- ¡ese cobarde escapo! ¡Inuyasha síguelo!

Inuyasha- Su repugnante aroma desapareció, no logro rastrearlo.

Kikyo- mandaré a varias de mis serpientes.

Kagome- ¿Que querría?... Ya entendí.

Rin- Señor Sesshomaru... ¿donde estaba?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

Jaken- ¡No molestes al amo bonito! Niña tonta.

Sesshomaru- ¡Jaken! Disculpate. "!Tengo cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparme"

Claro que Sesshomaru tenia cosas mas importantes, pensaba en Kagome. La maraca, la había visto, Naraku la marco pero aun así no le pertenece, haría todo lo posible por que esa marca desapareciera.

Kagome se quejaba en silencio, no dejaría que la escucharan, ni mucho menos dejaría que vieran aquella marca, además. de Sango

Y como siempre, algo ocurre, siempre algo sale mal.

Inuyasha la habia visto.

Inuyasha- Kagome, ¿Que tienes? En todo el camino te hes estado quejando, y para que aclarar no he molestado a ese enano- señalo a Shipoou el cual solo lo miraba con odio.

Kagome- observa esto Inuyasha- le mostró la marca, el la vio, una araña pequeña y resplandecia, como si quemara.- Realmente siento que me quema, por eso quiero volver con la señora Kaede, ella tiene un brevaje para ocultarla por lo menos 2 meses.

Kikyo- Kaede me contó. Démonos prisa.- Partieron con prisa a la aldea.

Kaede- Kagome, toma aquí esta... date prisa y tomalo.

Kagome obedeció,-No sabe tan mal... ¡dios esta asqueroso! Enserio sabe asqueroso.

Kaede- ¿que esperabas niña?¿jugo de uva?

Kagome- no, algo no tan asqueroso.- se estaba recuperando de aquél sorbo.- Bien tengo dos mese para poder encontrar a alguien que pueda quitarme esta marca.

Kaede- espera niña, eso no es sencillo, no cualquiera podría, solo un ser mas fuerte que supere en fuerza a Naraku ya sea Hanyou o Youkai, aunque dudo que un Hanyou pueda hacerlo.

Kagome- los únicos Youkais que conozco son... Kouga y a Sesshomaru... Kouga, no podría con Naraku y Sesshomaru, es obio que es mas fuerte que Naraku, si el quisiera con solo mover un dedo podría matarlo... dudo que se preste en ayudarme.

Sango- definitivamente Sesshomaru se prestaría para eso- dijo entrando a la pequeña caso con un montón de verduras y Shipoou detrás de ella con ramitas.- Una sola razón, nos detesta, a nosotros los humanos.

Kagome- (u.u) estoy perdida.- dijo resignada.

Inuyasha- ¡eso no! Haremos que Sesshomaru acceda, no se negara, no lo dejare- dijo entrando a la casa con un gran rama de árbol de roble, y de manera protectora y con gran amor se dirigió a Kagome.

Kagome- Gracias por preocuparte Inuyasha- dijo agradecida.

Kikyo veía esto y no podía evitar los celos, sabia bien que Inuyasha había cambiado de parecer aunque no se lo dijera. No podía odiar a Kagome, ella no miraba a Inuyasha de la misma forma que el lo hacia.

Sesshomaru se acercaba cada vez mas a la aldea, iría por la chica sin decir nada. Ella le debía la vida y debía pagarle de cualquier manera, "sirvienta" un buen inicio para al final hacerla su mujer sin importarle si ella quisiera o no.

Sesshomaru- Haumana.- se acerco a Kagome en cuanto la vio- vienes conmigo- la tomo de la mano y estaba a punto de emprender vuelo pero Kagome le solto y le dijo-

Kagome-¿Que sera lo primero que haga?...oye no te quedes callado.

Sesshomaru- una cosa, a mi me obedeces en todo lo que te diga sin quejarte y si digo nos vamos es porque nos vamos.

Todos los amigos de Kagome no decían nada, estaban atentos a lo que decía aquel Youkai, incluso Inuyasha, esto le dio una gran idea y sus amigos con solo ver su cara entendieron.

Inuyasha- obedece- le dio un pequeño empujón a Kagome- le debes la vida y debes hacer lo que te diga como agradecimiento.

Kagome- pero.. que...- fue interrumpida por Sango.

Sango- Kagome... obedece- le giño el ojo y por fin entendió.

Kagome fingiendo molestia- hmm como quieran- empezó a seguir a Sesshomaru.

Kagome- ¿Que hacemos aqui?... y ¿donde esta Rin y tu sirviente Jaken?

Sesshomaru- aqui el que hace las preguntas soy yo.

Kagome- solo pregun...- fue interrumpida

Sesshomaru- Silencio- la callo de manera fria

Kagome solo suspiro, iba a estar un muy buen rato con Sesshomaru, según para pagar su deuda "va a ser muy difícil lidiar con el... debo admitir que me siento feliz al tenerlo cerca de mi". Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que para cuando reacciono se encontraba en el lomo de Ah-un."¿cono diablos llegue hasta aquí?" Se preguntaba.

Kagome pudo ver a lo lejos un gran castillo verdaderamente hermoso, era de color gris y con extensos jardines, se podía apreciar aguas termales cerca de los muros norte y sur, simplemente hermoso, todo era protegido por una gran muralla la cual solo tenia una entrada que era protegida por mas de diez demonios.

Kagome- "Increíblemente maravilloso"- miro a Sesshomaru, su plan daba inicio, seria fácil obedecer, muy fácil

ççç lo lamenro tanto, no saben cuanto, pero la prepa, la casa, y los entrenamientos no me permitieron subir el capitulo, espero me perdonen enserio y muvhas gracias a las que les gusto la historia, se los agradesco de corazon.

¡MIL GRACIAS LAS QUIERO! çççç


	4. Chapter 4

UN GRAN CAMBIO

EL MOMENTO SE ACERCA

Jugar y cuidar, cuidar y jugar, solo hacia eso, no es que no le gustara estar con Rin pero, ¿Que no se suponía que iba a ser como un sirviente mas? Pues al parecer no. Siempre que intentaba ayudar en algo, Sesshomaru se lo impedía. ¿Entonces?¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer? Y para colmo, cada vez que ella lograba verlo era por muy poco tiempo y siempre la acompañaba Rin, así nunca podría estar con Sesshomaru.

El problema era que casi no ve a Sesshomaru, y cuando lo ve el la evita.

Kagome- "¿Así como pues? No puedo estar con el a solas en ningún momento...Me pregunto,¿Que estarán haciendo mis amigos?

Lejos de lo que ocurría en aquel palacio, en medio del bosque se encontraban parias personas discutiendo- Osea Kikyo y Naraku.

Kikyo- espero que te haya quedado muy claro.

Naraku- Simplemente no te entiendo Kikyo, pero lo haré.

Kikyo- No debes fallar.

En eso una de las serpientes cazadoras apareció y se llevo a Kikyo, dejando a Naraku en ese bosque.

Naraku estaba intrigado, esa era la razón por la cual dejo de interesarle Kikyo. El estaba obsesionado con ella por su bondad y dulzura pero ahora no había nada de eso.

Naraku- ¿Cres que acabaría con un ser tan lleno de bondad como Kagome? No, así no.-el no pensaba acabar con la vida de Kagome, preferiría hacerla sufrir primero, ¿Como? Quitándole lo que mas quiere "Sesshomaru" y para luego tenerla a su merced.

Inuyasha estaba recargado en la rama de un árbol, Kikyo se había ido por unos días a ¿Quien sabe donde? Se sentía solo, Kagome no estaba, así que no tenia a nadie a quien proteger y pues Kikyo era independiente, ella hacia las cosas por si sola

Inuyasha-"Ya se como se sentía Kagome cada vez que yo me iba con Kikyo"- Que triste era estar solo.

Shipoou lo observaba, no le gustaba ver al que consideraba "padre", de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Shipoou- ¡Inuyasha!-este volteo a verlo-¡Voy a comerme estas deliciosas frituras!-Así les dice Kagome-¡Y no te voy a dar!

Inuyasha tenia una cara de los mil demonios, esa eran sus frituras y nadie podía tocarla, eran un regalo de Kagome para el.

Inuyasha-¡Engendró del mal!-Golpeo a Shipoou en su pequeña cabeza. El pequeño no lloro, solo sonreía, Inuyasha estaba enojado, eso era bueno para el.

Shipoou- No te las comas todas, yo también quiero- y así se dio una pelea entre ellos dos, como siempre.

Kagome- ¿Rin? Rin...-Trataba de despertarla pero era imposible, la niña tenia sueño profundo.- Esta realmente cansada dé tanto jugar- la tomo en brazos- La llevaré a su habitación.

Kagome llevo a Rin a su Habitación la cual era muy hermosa, paredes Rosa y con flores color ámbar. En ella había demasiados juguetes, le daban todo a la pequeña. Coloco a Rin en la pequeña cama que estaba en el centro de su habitación. Su atención fue tomada por un espejo que se encontraba aun costado de la cama de la pequeña.

Su marca, no ha desaparecido, el brevaje no funciono en lo mas mínimo, no sentía dolor, por ahora pero odiaba tenerla en su cuello, si se hubiera podido defender, Naraku no la hubiera marcado.

Kagome- ¡Diablos! ¿Que puedo hacer ahora? Olvidalo, mejor me voy a pasear por los alrededores, así puede que me encuentre con Sesshomaru- sonrojandose un poco.

Pues para su mala suerte no encontraba a Sesshomaru por ningún lado, los sirvientes le decían que había salido, mas aburrimiento, así que para no estar un largo rato sin hacer nada empezó a practicar su puntería con el arco.

Kagome-Intentaré lanzar aquella flecha que sella a los demonios- preparaba su arco (Sesshomaru le obsequio uno con el pretexto de que debía prender a defenderse) y concentro su poder espiritual. Lanzo una flecha a un árbol cerca de donde estaba, se acerco y pudo ver un destello azul- Creo que lo logre (^_^)

Seguiré practicando.

Así ella seguía practicando, sin notar que Sesshomaru la observaba. Había logrado evitarla por muy buenos motivos: no podía controlarse cada vez que que la veía, por eso siempre Rin estaba con ella, por lo menos así podía mantener su compostura ante un ser inocente. No podía dejar de observarla, era tanto el deseo de poseerla, tenerla y poder sentir su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru- Si sigo así, terminaré como mi padre... ¡al diablo!, es lo que menos me importa en esta vida, además... creo ser el único capaz de merecer a tan bella mujer, ¿Como la podre hacer mi mujer?

Eso era lo de menos "¿Como hacerla su mujer?" No le importa la ocasión o su opinión la haría su mujer un día de estos y no se lo consultaría tan siquiera.

Estaba decidido, iría a Kagome, el solo, no le avisaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Kikyo, no tenia porque decirle, si ella se iba sin decirle nada a nadie, ¿Por que razón bebería de dar explicaciones?

Caminaba con calma, Kagome estaba segura con su medio hermano, pero aun así debía asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien.

Conocía perfectamente como llegar hasta el palacio de Sesshomaru, su madre antes de morir le había contado de aquel lugar y que camino debía tomar en caso de estar solo, pero cuando eso paso, cuando el estaba solo siendo todavía un pequeño, conoció a Sesshomaru el cual en cuanto lo vio lo desprecio solo por ser un Hanyou, el no había pedido nacer así pero no se podía quejar de lo que era, era un Hanyou y se acabo.

En sus manos llevaba un regalo para Kagome, aunque tal vez no necesite ahora pero aun así se lo llevaría, necesitaba un buen pretexto para poder ver a Kagome.

Inuyasha- ¿Que estarás haciendo Kagome?... Me siento solo si no estas, ya hace mas de 15 días que no te veo y se me hace una tortura no verte...- en eso escucha una gran carcajada y se enfureció al reconocer esa voz tan detestable.

Naraku- Eres demasiado cursi Inuyasha- se volvió a reír-

Inuyasha- ¿Que quieres maldita araña asquerosa?- preparo a Tessaiga.

Naraku- ... parece que el mundo esta en contra de las arañas... me dirigía al oest...- esquivo un ataque de Inuyasha, el cual estaba furioso- ¿Te molestaste Inuyasha?- Inuyasha uso el ataque "Lanza de diamantes", fallo ya que este había desaparecido dejando una espesa y oscura niebla.

Inuyasha- ¡Maldito!- sin mas se fue a toda prisa al castillo de Sesshomaru, ahora con mas razón quería ver a Kagome.

Kagome se despertó verdaderamente agotada, había usado bastante energía practicando su puntería con el arco. Estaba en su habitación, la cual era de color celeste y al igual que la de Rin, tenia flores color ámbar. Se levanto de la pequeña y hermosa cama y se miro en un espejo que estaba aun lado de su cama, contemplaba aquella marca que odiaba tanto.

Kagome-... Se oscurece mas...tengo que apresurarme.

Salio de su habitación, camino hasta la salida del castillo, se escuchaba un alboroto. Camino para ver que era.

Kagome-¿Inuyasha?¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto antes de que los que protegían el palacio, lo lastimaran.

Inuyasha- Kagome...-la abrazo- ¿Como has estado?- la contemplo- me imagino que bien...- fue interrumpido por una voz fría.

Sesshomaru lo había visto mucho antes de que llegara, no iba a hacer nada pero en cuanto vio que abrazaba a Kagome no dudo en dirigirse a donde estaban ellos.

Sesshomaru- ¿Que te trae aquí Inuyasha?...Responde.-No le tenia paciencia a su hermano.

Inuyasha(ignorando a Sesshomaru)- Toma Kagome, es un regalo de parte de todos nosotros (^_^) espero que te guste- Le dio el regalo poniendo un buen pretexto, ya que ni sus amigos sabia que el había ido a ver a Kagome.

Sesshomaru observaba la escena con una cara de los mil demonios- aparte de ignorarlo, estaba hablando con aquella chica. Sabia que el era amigo de ella pero eso no le da derecho de entrar a su palacio, hacer un alboroto y luego ignorarlo.

Kagome- Gracias Inuyasha, ¿como estan?- decía sonriente.

Inuyasha y Kagome no eran conscientes de que Sesshomaru los miraba con una cara llena de celos, estaban felices platicando de cosas que a el no le importaban pero aun así no quería ver a Inuyasha cerca de Kagome.

Inuyasha de pronto cambio su semblante de alguien feliz a uno de alguien preocupado, esto lo noto Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- Kagome...-ella le presto atención- cuando me dirigía hacia acá, me encontré a Naraku- Sesshomaru prestó atención- al parecer tenia las mismas intenciones que yo, venir aquí a...- Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

Sesshomaru- no podrá pasar sin antes haber muerto- dijo seguro. Cuando menos lo prensó, Inuyasha empezó a alegar con el y este respondía con brusquedad terminando en un combate.

Kagome no prestaba atención a lo que ellos decían o hacían, se preocuba mas por su marca, por alguna razón nadie mas que ella podía ver el aura que emanaba "Es como si lo llamara". Recordó una vez que Sango le contó de que cuando la pareja de cualquier Youkai pensara en traicionarlo, la marca lo llamaba como diciéndole que cuidara lo que era suyo.

Kagome- Inuyasha...- Este volteo a verla dando por terminada la pelea con Sesshomaru- Gracias por tu valiosa informacion y por venir a verme- le dedico una adorable sonrisa con la cual podría cautivar a cualquiera.

Inuyasha se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo el cual hozo enojar a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha no era tonto desde un principio sabia que con esas muestras de afecto hacia Kagome lo haría enojar.

Kagome estuvo toda la tarde y la mañana del día siguiente lo cual molestaba a Sesshomaru, se sentía celoso, ahora mas que nunca debia hacerla su mujer.

Estaba un poco cansada, había jugado mucho con Rin, todo el dia habían estado jugando y cuando menos lo espero Rin ya estaba dormida bajo un árbol, se miraba tan tierna.

La había puesto en su cama a la pequeña y se dispuso a ir a la suya, tan entrada iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que entro en otra que no era suya, no presto atención a los detalles de la habitación, seguía sin darse cuenta hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru- Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación humana.

Kagome- Tu habitación...- miro a su alrededor la habitación era azul y con detalles ámbar.- perdoname me iré a la mía...- iba a salir cuando Sesshomaru de interpuso entre ella y la puerta- podrías dejarme salir- empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Sesshomaru- No- no la dejaría salir era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla suya- no me apetece dejarte salir- dijo con un tono burlón.

Kagome- No estoy jugando- Decia molesta, eso le agradaba a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru solo la observaba, llevaba puesto un Kimono rosa claro un poco arriba de sus rodillas"Que linda se ve" ese y muchos mas pensamientos inundaban su mente. Se acerco a Kagome y la tomo del menton.

Sesshomaru- Eres realmente hermosa mujer- se acerco a ella. Kagome estaba atónita al escuchar tales palabras, debia admitir que le gustaba que el le dijera eso. Sesshomaru acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso con brusquedad, deseaba sentir los labio de aquella humana, el beso se fue haciendo mas y mas intenso por parte de Sesshomaru y Kagome solo le correspondia...

Espero que les guste este capitulo ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

ADVERTENCIA SEÑORITAS, ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON LES PIDO DISCRESION :) SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES ME DESPIDO.

Un gran cambio.

Kagome se encontraba sorprendida por aquel beso, ese beso que hacia que sintiese cosas indescriptibles...

Sesshimaru se separo de aquella humana la cual le hacia perder el control, la tomo de la cintura y empezó a bajar lentamente por su cuello beso tras beso, cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la parte de los hombros algo se interponia en su camino, era aquel kimono rosa claro, quería quitarse lo de un solo tirón, pero opto por mejor deslizarlo poco a poco, Kagome al darse cuenta de eso intentó alejarse de Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru se percata de aquella acción por parte de la humana, la mira fijamente y dice con su voz seria y a la vez seductora- ¿que pasa? ... ¿acaso no te agrada lo que estoy haciendo? -

Kagome algo nerviosa- N..no es eso... so..solo que... -se sonroja-

Sesshomaru- Solo que... ? -aun mirandola fijamente-

Kagome- No me esperaba esto de ti... Sesshomaru...-lo mira nerviosa-

Sesshomaru- ¿Tienes miedo acaso?-

Kagome- Miedo?... n..no -aun nerviosa-

Sesshomaru- Entonces... te gusta?-

Kagome- ¿Eh? -se pone mas roja y nerviosa-

Sesshomaru sonríe algo burlón y le susurra al oído- Mejor continuemos- al terminar esta frase, muerde levemente el lóbulo de la chica-

Kagome suelta un muy pequeño gemido el cual al ser escuchado por el causante, este aun tomándola de la cintura la encamina hacia su cama haciendo que ella callera acostada boca arriba, Sesshomaru se posa sobre ella y empieza de nuevo a deslizar el kimono por los hombros de la joven chica mientras la besa con pasión.

Sesshomaru antes de besar de nuevo el cuello de Kagome, le susurra al oído- No temas, no te haré daño... humana-

Kagome al escuchar eso dice un poco molesta- Me llamo Kagome... K-A-G-O-M-E ¿acaso es tan difícil de decir?-

Sesshomaru- No... solo que... me gusta ver como te molestas- mirandola burlonamente-

Kagome- Oye no e... -fue interrumpida por un beso de aquel demonio-

Sesshomaru en eso, aprovecho para ir quitandole lentamente ese kimono, que tanto le estorbaba para ver aquella hermosa piel de la que tan desesperado estaba por ver... Kagome lo abraza por el cuello, algo muy inesperado para el, y por ese solo acto no dudo mas y de un solo tiron el kimono le quito, haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara un poco...

Sesshomaru- Lo siento Kagome pero... no puedo aguantar mas- empezo a observar y tocar esa suave piel-

Kagome- Se..sesshumaru... -solto su nombre como si de un gemido se tratase-

Él la observaba con locura y detuvo su mirada en el sosten de Kagome, intento quitarselo delicadamente pero no funciono, haci que utilizo sus garras para roper aquella prenda y liberar aquellos pechos... Kagome al ver esto se tapo al instante pero fue en vano ya que Sesshomaru agarro ambas muñecas de la chica para poder apreciar aquella escena

Kagome- N..no me veas así... es algo incómodo - lo dijo con una voz avergonzada-

Sesshomaru- Lo siento pero es inevitable- aun observándola-

Ella se libero como puedo y tomo a Sesshomaru de la cara y lo beso para que la dejara mirar, en eso el puso una mano sobre uno de aquellos pechos de la chica y empezo a darle un suave masaje el cual hizo que Kagome al separarse de Sesshomaru soltara uno que otro gemido y este al escucharlos queria probocar mas...

Sesshomaru- Veo que lo estas disfrutando, humana- diciendolo de una manera seductora y burlona-

Kagome- T..te eh dicho que me digas Kagome- Con tono de exigencia-

Sesshomaru- Lo se lo se... anda no te molestes- Empezando a besar uno de sus pechos-

Pero ella contenia esos gemido que cierta persona moria por oir, Sesshomaru se sentó poniendo a la joven chica encima de él, para tener mas accesibilidad a algunas partes de aquel cuerpo que lo exitaba; empezó a jugar con los pechos de la chica mientras rozaba con sus uñas su espalda, poco a poco empezo a bajar una mano a la ultima prenda que le quedaba pero noto en la cara de la chica algo de inseguridad..

Sesshomaru- Tranquila... no te lastimare...-mirandola con ternura-

Kagome- N..no es eso... solo que... e..esto es nuevo para mi- algo agitada y nerviosa-

Sesshomaru- Entonces nadie te a tocado de esta manera o lo a intentado?-algo curioso-

Kagome- Cla..claro que no... yo no soy tan facil- mirandolo con vergüenza-

Sesshomaru mirandola alivido porque Naraku no la había tocado, sonrio y contesto burlonamente a lo ultimo que la chica dijo- estas segura de eso?

Kagome- Si -afirmaba-

Sesshomaru- Entonces... - pasando su mano sobre la unica prenda que tiene la chica- como es que no haces nada para detenerme, h-u-m-a-n-a?

Kagome- Po..porque...- no sabia que decirle al seductor demonio que tenia enfrente-

Sesshomaru- Es porque te gusta que YO te toque ¿cierto?-tocando la parte intima de kagome-

Al sentir ese toque de Sesshomaru en su intimidad ella no pudo contenerlo mas y solto un gemido el cual el demonio probocaba cada vez mas al poner su mano dentro de la ropa interior de la chica...

Kagome- A..aah...-gemia- Se..sesshomaru- ella no queria quedarse atras asi que empezó a quitale al demonio su vestimenta besando lentamente parte del cuello y el pecho bajando poco a poco por su abdomen..

Sesshumaru- Enserio que me sorprendes hum... Kagome - gemia muy levemente-

Kagome continuaba bajando lentamente, estaba apunto de quitarle la parte de abajo pero Sesshumaru se lo impidio poniendola de nuevo debajo de el, este empezo a darle un leve masaje en la intimidad a la chica mientas besaba sus pezones, ella se encorbaba por el placer que estaba recibiendo por parte del demonio, el estaba desendiendo poco a poco casi llegando a su vientre y la despojo de su braga...

Kagome- Es..espera...-puso una mano sobre su cabeza-

Sesshomaru- Que pasa? Quieres que pare?

Kagome- N..no es eso solo que... -lo mira- no es justo que yo sea la unica que esta desnunda-

Sesshomaru- Eso se puede arreglar- le lanza una mirada picara y enfrente de ella se quito las unicas prendas que cubrian ese cuerpo torneado- asi esta mejor?

Kagome quedo en shock al ver esa escena en donde el demonio estaba en frete de ella completamente desnudo- emmm... s..s..si - lo dijo de una manera muy baja y tartamuda-

El se lanzo sobre ella y empezo a besarla con mucha pasión, se separaron por falta de aire y Kagome aprovecho para ponerse encima de el y poder observar como estaba de agitado y exitado, ella descendio por el abdomen del demonio hasta llegar a su miembro, comenzo con frotrarlo suavemente con sus manos y sintiendo como se ponia erecto...

Sesshomaru- K..kagome...-gimiendo- y..ya basta-

Kagome- Pero se ve que lo estas disfrutando, Sesshomaru- suavemente lame la punta de su miembro-

Sesshumaru suelto un gemido y siguio soltando cada vez mas porque la chica llevo a la boca el miembro erecto del demonio, tomándolo como si fuera una gran paleta- Y..ya para...n..no creo... aguantar... Kagome- agitado por el placer que le daba la chica, ella no lo escucho y siguio con su trabajo, el demonio se sentó y tomo de la barbilla a la chica haciendo que parase- te dije... que pares- poniendola contra el cabecero de la cama y dirigiéndose a la intimidad de la joven comenzo a pasar su lengua por encima y lentamente introduciendola dentro de ella haciendo que aumentara su respiracion y gimiece, después introdujo uno de sus dedos, moviendolo dentro de ella mientras seguia pasando su lengua por su intimidad...

Kagome- Sessho...maru... aaah...- gemia la chica-

Sesshomaru- Ya no puedo contenerme, Kagome - la puso acostada debajo de el y la beso con deseo cargado de pasion, tomo las piernas de la chica, las separo para poder colocarse y penetrarla- Kagome...grrr- gruño y despues la penetro de una sola embestida-

Kagome- Ahhh... -gimio de dolor- du..duelee... - le salian una que otra lagrima-

Sesshomaru- Solo relajate...ya veras que el dolor se ira- comenzo a mover de de atras hacia enfrente, lo asia despacio para que poco a poco fuera desapareciendo el dolor-

Kagome- Umm... aahh...- gemia de dolor, despues de varias embestidas dadas por el demonio ese dolor se combirtio en placer- Ahh...- salio ese gemido cargado de placer haciendo entender al demonio que el dolor desaparecio por completo-

Sus cuerpos estaban agitados y sudorosos, ambos gemia por el placer de aquella penetracion que llevaban a cabo, cambiaron de posición ahora la chica estaba encima de el, haciendo que la penetracion fuese profunda causando que ella gimiera y quisiese mas de aquel demonio...

Kagome- Ma...s... ma..mas... rapido... - protestaba la joven-

Sesshomaru dibujandosele una sonrisa pícara, se sento poniendo a la joven de nuevo ensima suyo, agarrandola de la cintura asiendo que la penetracion fuera aun mas profunda y como la chica quería, lo hizo mas rapido- Asi esta bien? - decía agitado-

Kagome- Si..si...i.. - enredando sus piernas a la cintura del demonio-

Sesshomaru- Te gusta Kagome? - decia mientras lamia uno de los pezones de la chica-

Kagome- N...o..o... - el demonio se desconcerto por la respuesta- esto... m..e... encanta...- gritaba la chica-

Sesshomaru muerde levemente uno de los pezones causando que gimiese mas la chica- Sabes... te ves hermosa...- gruño el demonio de una manera sensual-

Kagome- Sesshomaru... m...e.. me... vengo...- decia depronto la joven-

Sesshomaru al escuchar esas palabras comenzo a penetrarla con mas fuerza y a besar la parte del cuello hasta llegar a esos labios los cuales no dejaban de salir gemidos provocados por el placer que recibía del demonio- Aguanta...- decia entre suspiros-

Ambos cuerpos ya no podian mas, estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, solo unas cuantas embestidas mas y lo conseguían...

Kagome- Se...sessho...maru..u- grito la joven al sentir una contraccion y despues llegar al orgasmo, al igual que el demonio-

Sesshomaru- Ka...go...me..e..- aun agarrandola de la cintura, hizo que la ultima penetracion fuese muy profunda llegando al orgasmo el tambien-

La chica encorbo su espalda porque al llegar al orgasmo sintio como si una descarga recorriera todo su cuerpo, Sesshomaru sin pensarlo rasguño la espalda de la chica y poco despues aprovecho para marcarla como suya... Los dos terminaron agotados, sudados y agitados por el acto placentero que llevaron acabo, la chica se acosto en el pecho del demonio y este la abrazo por la cintura, ambos se quedaron dormidos...

Sesshoramu- Ahora eres mi mia... hermosa... Kagome... - dandole un beso en la frente y quedándose dormido -

Naraku sintió una fuerza que lo envolvía y entonces supo que su plan daría inicio y mas pronto de lo que había imaginado.

Naraku- Sumiko- de entre las sombras apareció una joven de tez nivea vestida de saserdotista, ojos marrones sin ningún sentimiento en ellos, cabello castaño oscuro azulado.- vete preparando... pronto dará inicio nuestro plan, informarle a Kanna, ella te ayudara en tu misión.-Esta solo asintió y se fue en busca de Kanna- Pronto querida Kagome.

Kagome estaba despertando, gracias a la luz del imponente sol, la había despertado de aquel grandioso sueño.

Soñó que Sesshomaru la había hecho suya, un momento eso paso, ¿Como pudo pensar que eso era un sueño? Se ruborizo al recordar como la había hecho su mujer.

Su marca habia cambiado, ya no era una araña pequeña, ahora era una pequeña luna azul. Se podria decir que aquella noche fue la mejor en toda su vida.

Sintio unos brazos en su cintura.

Sesshomaru- Veo que despertaste mujer- muy bien, muy bien, si no es humana es mujer, ¿Que tanto le costaba decirle Kagome?

Kagome- Mi nombre es Ka-go-me.- fue interrumpida ya que Sesshomaru la beso de una manera muy tierna.

Sesshomaru- eso ya lo se- dijo separándose de ella y haciendo que se levantara- Toma-dijo entregándole una pequeña caja.-pontelo- dijo con el mismo tono frió de siempre y sin mas salio de aquella habitación.

Kagome- volvemos con el tono frió- dijo con sarcasmo, se acerco a la caja y la abrió, observo un hermoso y a la vez sencillo kimono color azul y con detalles ámbar.- que lindo.- Se sonrojo.

Tranquilidad era lo que había, Rin se encontraba jugando con los animalitos que ronda el gran jardín.

Kagome- Rin- la niña volteo a verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Donde esta Sesshomaru? -pregunto muy curiosa.

Rin iba a responder pero la aparición del nombrado hizo que ella ignorara aquella pregunta y se fuera a seguir jugando. Kagome se resignó a que no sabría donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, su cara se oscurecio.

Sesshomaru- ¿Que se te ofrece mujer?- dijo fríamente y luego uiacarició su mejilla haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

Kagome- este... y-o...yo...- no podía articular palabra, no se le quitaba de la mente lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Sesshomaru se acerco y la beso y ella le correspondió.

Sesshomaru- ahora contesta a mi pregunta.- volvió a usar su tono frió.

Kagome- Solo... quería... verte- Se ruborizó, Sesshomaru sonrió para si, ver aquella humana le hacia sentir. Ambos disfrutaban de aquel apasionado beso, sin saber les esperaba una prueba realmente difícil.

Kikyo no podía moverse, todo era una trampa para que ella desapareciera del mapa.

Kikyo- ¡eres un traidor! ¡Maldito seas!- dijo con su último aliento para luego volver al otro mundo.

Naraku disfrutaba de tan desgarradora escena, primeramente eliminaría a Kikyo, ese era el primer paso para tener a Kagome a su merced.

Naraku- Sumiko- la nombrada apareció de entre las sombras con un cuchillo muy afilado- has tu deber- este se fue y Sumiko se acerco al cuerpo de barro de Kikyo y le corto un poco de su pelo.

Sumiko- esto sera necesario.- se marcho de aquel lugar no sin antes haber quemado aquel cuerpo de barro.

SEÑORITAS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE CON AYUDA DE UNA AMIGA MUY VALIOSA PARA MI: ALITZEL.

SI NO ME AYUDABA HUBIERA SUFRIDO UN DERRAME NASA HAHAHA LAS QUIERO MUCHO, BESOS Y ADIOS.


	6. Chapter 6

Un gran cambio

Capitulo 6

El plan de Naraku

No estaba tranquilo, no la encontraba por ningún lado, era cierto que ella se iba sin decir a donde iba, pero, esta ves había tardado demasiado, tanto que preocupo al pobre Hanyou.

¿Donde podrá estar?¿Estará bien? No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde podría estar. Era verdaderamente desesperante "¿Donde estas Kikyo? Te necesito" era notable lo preocupado que estaba, ella se había ido ya hace un par de días y no había vuelto, nunca tardaba mas de un día en volver.

Inuyasha- Kikyo... debe haberte ocurrido algo como para no regresar.

Al otro lado del espejo podía ver con claridad lo que ocurría con el pequeño grupo, ahora tenia que hacer que Kagome saliera de aquel castillo del Oeste. Tenía que idear un plan para que Sumiko actuara y así poder hacer sufrir a aquella chica del futuro. Ordeno a. Kanna mostrarle donde estaba ahora Kagome.

Kagome se encontraba pensativa, de un momento a otro Sesshomaru seguía con su mismo tono frió, ¿Quien lo entiende?... en esos momentos como desearía estar con su madre, o siquiera volver a la búsqueda de fragmentos con sus amigos.

Tal vez si salia ahora mismo de aquel podría despejar su mente... ¡claro! ¿Por que no? Sesshomaru no se encontraba en el palacio y Rin estaba dormida así que podría salir y nadie lo notaria.

Decido salir por una de las grandes grietas que tenia la muralla que rodeaba el castillo, pareciera que nadie le prestaba atención a ese lugar así que podría salir y volver como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sumiko estaba esperando, se encontraba a la par de un árbol, tenia ordenes de tomas un poco de la esencia de aquella muchacha y así poder llevar a cabo su verdadero objetivo, destruir lo mas preciado en ella "ese sentimiento de amor que sienten los demás" eso no lo podía sentir ella, era igual a Kanna pero con la diferencia de que ella era consiente de lo que hacia.

Sintió una presencia a lo lejos, esto daba inicio al plan de Naraku. Tomo un poco del cabello de Kikyo y lo unió a un mechón de su pelo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había tomado la apariencia de Kikyo. Creo una serpiente cazadora de almas y la mando hasta donde se encontraba aquella presencia.

Kagome había visto a una serpiente cazadora y no dudo en seguirla, imaginaba que se encontraría con Kikyo (o a lo que aparentaba ser Kikyo) tal vez ella quería hablar de Inuyasha o tal vez le enseñaría a protegerse para no tener que estar bajo el control de Naraku.

Kagome-¿Kikyo?... ¿Para que me llamabas?- Sumiko volteo a verla, al parecer ante los ojos de los demás era aquella sacerdotisa de la cual se había encargado días atrás.- Tengo prisa Kikyo.

Sumiko(Kikyo)- Oh... perdóname si te quito tiempo, pero, esto sera demasiado rápido.- No le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kagome estaba en el suelo inconsciente- Que fácil. -Se acerco a ella y con un cuchillo tomo un poco de su cabello y al igual que el de Kikyo, lo unió con uno suyo. Ahora ella tendría la forma de aquellas sacerdotisas

Ahora lo divertido empezaba, todo seria perfecto pero antes se elevaría a Kagome lejos para que nadie la encontrara, ni siquiera el mismo Naraku la podría encontrar.

Inuyasha- ¡Kikyo! ¿donde estas?- decía con todas sus fuerzas, ya no soportaba el hecho de no encontrarla (Si supiera).

¿?- Inuyasha...- escucho aquella voz, aquella melodíosa voz que lo tranquiliza pero no del todo.

Inuyasha- Kikyo...- corre hacia a ella, la abrazo y le dijo una y otra vez cuanto la quería y que no se quería separar de ella.

Sumiko escuchaba con claridad aquellas palabras lo único que sentía era lastima, lastima hacia ese Hanyou,

Sumiko(Kikyo)- Inuyasha...- se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso.

Inuyasha recibió aquel beso con gusto, pero, algo no concordaba con la situación, no le prestaría atención el estaba con "Kikyo".

Sesshomaru había seguido a la que creía que era Kagome, y no le agrado para nada lo que estaba viendo, era desgarradora aquella escena, no lo entendía, su frió corazón sufría. No quería seguir viendo aquella escena, ya se encargaría de aquella chica, pero ahora necesitaba despejar su mente.

Sin mas se fue de aquel lugar dejando que ellos tuvieran privacidad.

Algo andaba mal, Kikyo (según Inuyasha) se entregaba con intensidad. El se dejaba llevar siendo víctima de tan malvado plan, no era consiente de que esa no era Kikyo.

Todo parecía perfecto, pero un movimiento en falso de parte de la supuesta Kikyo, hizo que se calleran aquellos mechones que le hacían creer a Inuyasha que era Kikyo.

Entonces vio, aquella chica, esa muchacha desprendía ese aroma y presencia que tanto detestaba.

Inuyasha-¿Que significa esto?...¿Quien eres tu?...- preguntaba al mismo tiempo que la alejaba de el con fuerza.

Sumiko solo reía, era divertido ver a el Hanyou confundido.- mi nombre es Sumiko...- se levanta del suelo.- y mi trabajo aquí ya esta hecho.- en eso una nube negra la envolvía.

Inuyasha lanzo su viento cortante pero fallo, esa mujer ya se había ido. Era verdaderamente humillante que el halla confundido a esa mujer con Kikyo.

Kagome había despertado en el mismo lugar, pero no recordaba el ¿por que estaba ahí? Ni mucho menos recordaba cuando se había cambiado de ropa, traia puesto un traje de sacerdotisa.

No le tomo mucha importancia, solo se dispuso a regresar a aquel palacio donde se suponía estaba Sesshomaru esperándola.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-**-**-*-*-***;*- **-**-*-*-*-

Caminaba con tranquilidad por aquel pasillo que la llenaría hasta su habitación. Se detuvo al ver la puerta entre abierta, su curiosidad pudo mas que ella y entro, no estaba nadie ahí. Solo contemplaba aquella habitación, un muy frió azul y con detalles color ámbar.

Se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación, se encontraba muy cansada como para permanecer despierta, pero, un brazo la tomo por el cuello y acorralandola con la pared.

Sesshomaru- ¿Que te cres humana?-le decía al oído mientras apretada su cuello- responde humana insolente.

Kagome- N...no...te..en...enti...entiendo- a duras penas logro decir.

Sesshomaru se molesto mucho mas, tomo a Kagome del brazo y con rapidez salio de aquél castillo y se fue junto con ella envueltos en una esfera de luz.

Inuyasha estaba en silencio, Kanna se le había aparecido con la noticia de Kikyo estaba muerta y que lo unico que quedaba de ella era el arco que sostenia en sus manos, ¿como es que habia sido tan tonto como para dejarla ir?

En lo que trataba de hallar una respuesta a su tal irresponsabilidad, una luz se paro en frente de el.

Inuyasha- Sesshomaru... No tengo tu tiempo así que ve...- alcanzo a atrapar a Kagome antes de que callera al suelo- Kagome.. ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te pasa Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru- si tanto te gusta esa asquerosa humana, te la devuelvo.

Kagome- ¿Pero que te he hecho?- decía entre lágrimas, ¿Que fue lo que hizo como para que el fuera muy brusco con ella? No tenia ni la mas mínima idea.

Sesshomaru- ¿Que que me has hecho? No eres mas que una cualquiera, te metes con cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino, pero tu juego no va a funcionar conmigo.

Inuyasha- ¡Callaté Sesshomaru!- le dio un golpe con Tessaiga, este se recupero de inmediato y le dio un fuerte golpe el cual lo dejo inconsciente.

Sesshomaru- Escúchame bien humana...- le dio la mirada mas fría en el mundo "según ella"- vuelves a aparecer frente a mi y no tendré piedad... oye me bien, no lo pensaré dos veces, te mataré en el momento que te vuelva a ver.- dicho esto se fue en una esfera de luz verdaderamente furioso.

Kagome solo lloraba, ¿Que fue lo que hizo? No lo sabia, pero sabia que no debía acercarse a Sesshomaru si quería seguir viviendo. Se levanto, quería ir a su época, no quería estar en ese lugar sin saber el ¿por que de que Sesshomaru la tratara así? pero al ver a Inuyasha inconsciente en el suelo, hizo que se detuviera.

Kagome- Inuyasha...- dijo casi en un susurro- Inuyasha... por favor despierta...

Inuyasha fue abriendo los ojos muy lentamente- Kagome...- Se levanto de golpe- ¡¿Donde esta Sesshomaru?! ¡Que pelee como el hombre que se supone que es!- Observo a Kagome, lloraba- Kagome... volvamos a tu época , te vez cansada- no espero a que ella respondiera, solo la tomo en brazos y se encaminó rumbo al pozo devorador de huesos.

Naraku observaba aquella escena gracias al espejo de Kanna, todo le resultaba gracioso, fue muy fácil desaparecer a Kikyo, mas fácil, engañar a Inuyasha y lo mejor de todo separar a Kagome y a Sesshomaru.

Naraku- Buen trabajo Sumiko, resultó mucho mas fácil separarlos.

Sumiko solo escuchaba lo que su amo decía, no le hallaba la gracia el separar a dos personas de manera cruel- Si fue facil- se notaba a simple vista que no estaba de acuerdo con Naraku.

Naraku- Vamos Sumiko alegrate... [^_^] Kanna y tu ya se pueden retirar ahora en adelante yo me encargaré.- una sonrisa maligna se formo en sus labios después de que Sumiko y Kanna se fueran- ahora mi siguiente objetivo eres tu Kagome.

La detestaba, la odiaba, odiaba a aquella humana que "según el" sus ojos no lo engañaban, había visto como Kagome se entregaba a Inuyasha sin ningún remordimiento, en verdad era una cualquiera, por estar con el y con el Hanyou.

Sesshomaru- no tendré piedad de ti si te vuelvo a ver asquerosa humana- sus palabras sonaban verdaderamente aterradoras, era una suerte que Rin no lo escuchara ya que se moriría del miedo y eso era lo que menos quería que sucediera.

¡Al diablo! ¡Al diablo Kagome! ¡Al diablo Inuyasha! No le importaría en lo mas mínimo lo que les sucediera a ambos, si Naraku los mataba, bien y si no también.

Kagome se encontraba recostada en un sillón de su casa, al parecer su familia estaba de viaje, otra vez. No se sentía sola, Inuyasha estaba a un lado de ella, se miraba muy preocupado, su amiga se había sentido mal de repente.

Kagome- Debo ver a un doctor, estos malestares no desaparecen- decía cada palabra con mucho esfuerzo, de verdad se miraba mal.

Inuyasha- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kagome...- quería cambiar de tema, tenia varias dudas en su cabeza.- si no te molesta Kagome, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió como para que el idiota de Sesshomaru te tratara así?- se acerco a ella (o mas bien a su rostro)

Kagome- No lo se Inuyasha, en cuanto me vio se molesto- decía triste.

Inuyasha solo la veía, al parecer a ella no le fue mejor que a el, el había sido engañado y ella fue hechada... esperen, al parecer Sesshomaru había dicho que Kagome lo había engañado con el, pero si el nunca a estado con ella, ni siquiera con Kikyo, con la única que estuvo fue con la que se hizo pasar por Kikyo... ¡Eso! Esa mujer le debió haber hecho creer a Sesshomaru que Kagome lo había engañado, pero la pregunta mas importante ¿Como?

Inuyasha- Debe ser una equi...- Kagome lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

Kagome- Por favor Inuyasha, no hablemos de eso, estoy muy cansada y además ya es muy tarde, creo que deberías volver a Sengoku, y yo volveré en cuanto halla hecho varias cosas aquí.

Inuyasha- entonces me quedaré- vio que Kagome iba a oponerse- escucha Kagome, no dejare que te expongas al peligro así que aunque no quieras me quedaré contigo, te guste o no.- no supo como fue pero termino abrazandola con fuerza, era lo único mas valioso que le quedaba, y se encargaría de protegerla.

Se encontraba en una sala de espera, aguardando la llegada de unos análisis que le pidieron que se hiciera, obviamente no se encontraba sola, Inuyasha la acompañaba, claro despues de haber insistido tanto.

-FLASH BACK-

Inuyasha- Kagome iré contigo.- Dijo interponiendose entre ella y la salida.

Kagome(u.u) no Inuyasha, debo ir sola, por favor dejame pasar.- dijo con la mas sincera sonrisa.

Inuyasha- ¡No Kagome! Yo voy contigo.- dijo ya un poco molesto.

Kagome- ABAJO! - empezó a correr pero Inuyasha la alcanzo-¡Sueltame Inuyasha! Iré yo sola.

Inuyasha- ¡No!- volvió a decirle.

Así estuvieron todo el camino, en verdad era una escena bastante comica.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Kagome- espero que después de esto Inuyasha no se te ocurra volver a actuar así.

Inuyasha- ¡hmm! No te prometo nada- en eso llamaron a Kagome, el la siguió y entro a aquella habitación junto con ella.

¿?- Señorita Kagome- dijo el doctor en forma amable.- le tengo buenas noticias, para ambos.

Kagome- ¿Que cosa doctor?- se quito un peso de encima al ver que no tenia nada, pero entonces ¿Que tenia?

¿?- Simplemente que ustedes van a ser padres (^_^) muchas felicidades.

Inuyasha estaba igual o mas sorprendido que Kagome, esta tenia la mandíbula hasta el suelo, ¿Era verdad lo que sus oídos escucharon.

Kagome- eso..eso...eso...- no hallaba las palabras correctas.- Gracias doctor...- se levanto de aquella silla donde todavía se encontraba un Inuyasha asombrado.

Hitomi- Mi nombre es Hitomi, para servirle [^_^]

Kagome dio las gracias y tomando la mano de un Inuyasha perdido salio de aquella clinica, aun no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, "Embarazada" ella estaba embarazada y lo peor de un hombre que no la quería volver a ver.

Kagome- ¿Que hago? No puedo decirle, no me creería.

Inuyasha- No tiene porque saberlo- sus palabras se escuchaban muy tristes y eso Kagome lo noto y se sintió mas culpable- Yo... yo... podría hacerme cargo de el.

Kagome- Inuyasha...no... no tienes que hacerlo.

Inuyasha- No te estoy preguntando si me dejas o no, solo lo are, por que te quiero- le da un beso en la frente- y no dejare que nada te pase- se acerca a su rostro y le da un tierno beso y al cual Kagome le correspondió.

Kagome estaba muy triste se notaba, pero no tenia de que preocuparse Inuyasha la protegería a ella y a su hijo hasta que llegue el momento en que se tenga que enfrentas a Sesshomaru...

PERDÓN, DISCULPEN SI TARDE MUCHO PERO AQUÍ ESTA, ODIEN ME SI QUIEREN POR HABER SEPARADO A SESSHOMARU Y A KAGOME PERO PRONTO VOLVERÁN A ESTAR JUNTOS :) LO PROMETO.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, LAS QUIERO ADIÓS 3


	7. Chapter 7

Un gran cambio

Kagome se encontraba en su casa, su familia apenas llevaba una semana de haber vuelto y aun no sabían de su embarazo, ¿Como les diría? ¿La comprenderían? Esas y miles de preguntas atacaban su joven mente.

Kagome- "Vamos, tu puedes Kagome...- sintió una mano es su hombro y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

Inuyasha- Kagome... yo esteré contigo- le dio la mirada mas tierna que pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

Respiro profundo y armada de valor se acerco a su madre.

Nahomi H.- ¿Que sucede Kagome?- decía de forma amable.

Kagome- mamá, yo... yo... no puedo decirlo, es muy difícil...- iba a continuar pero Inuyasha intervino...

Inuyasha- Ella esta esperando un niño y...

Nahomi H.- ¡Kagome! ¡Que gran noticia! ¿Por que no me lo habían dicho? Que gran noticia, ¿desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

Kagome- Una semana [°_°] pero...

Nahomi H.- esto es una muy buena noticia, ire a decirle al abuelo antes de que el sueño le gane.

Se fue, dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome con gran sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaban, tal vez se enojaría pero no, nada de eso, Nahomi Higurashi se puso tan feliz de escuchar que su hija seria madre a tan temprana edad y mas él saber que era con la persona que mas amaba. Que equivocada estaba la señora Higurashi.

Kagome- Debo decirle lo demás...

Inuyasha- No. Deja que lo crea, sera mas difícil si le tratas de explicar ahora.

Kagome- Pero...- Inuyasha la interrumpido.

Inuyasha- así déjalo, se lo podrás decir en otro momento- le decía de forma cariñosa, era mejor que el se hiciera cargo de la criatura, el le podría dar amor de familia en cambio aquel ser solo le podría dar desprecio, ¿Por que? Por el simple hecho de se un Hanyou.

El tenia razón, no seria buena idea decirle en ese momento, seria mejor esperar un tiempo para poder tomar el valor necesario.

Rin- Que hermosa mañana, ¿Verdad Señor Jaken?- decía aquella pequeña e inocente niña, al parecer nunca se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la chica del futuro o solo aparentaba no saber nada, que fuera una niña no le impedía ver la realidad.

Jaken- Deja de molestar niña ton...

Sesshomaru- ¡Jaken! ¡cierra tu boca!- fue la voz mas tenebrosa que Jaken pudo haber escuchado en su tan larga vida- Cierra tu boca o lamentaras el día en que llegaste a este mundo.

Y con esas palabras fue suficiente para que Jaken estuviera callado por todo el día.

Sesshomaru estaba mas furioso que nunca, no cabía duda de que aquella humana lo había traicionado, se merecía el nombre de "Cualquiera", si y bien merecido, no quería volver a verla y si así pasaba, acabaría con su existencia.

No solo había asustado a Jaken, si no también a Rin, la cual no volvió a hablar en todo el día y toda la noche en la que se mantuvo despierta, quería cuidar los sueños de su amo, pero como era de esperarse en una pequeña niña el cansancio la venció.

*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-†***********±**-*-***

Su próximo objetivo era Kagome, alejarla de Inuyasha seria lo mas fácil, si pudo separar a esa chica de Sesshomaru, ¿Quien dice que no podría separarla de Inuyasha?

Estaba en frente de aquel pozo, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de si o no podía atravezarlo, era frustrante que solo Inuyasha pudiera hacerlo, si eso era así, seria verdaderamente difícil llevar a cabo su plan.

Naraku- ¿Donde estas?- eran su gran temor. ¿Quien lo diría? Incluso el ser mas perverso del universo puede llegar a cambiar con solo ver a tan semejante ser tan puro como aquella chica.- No me quedaré a aquí a esperar- se fue en su nube negra y desapareció de aquel lugar.

Habian vuelto a Sengoku. Era mejor estar en la época feudal que en la actual, almenos no tendria que dar tantas explicaciones como en su casa.

Sango- ¡Kagome!- La abraza- te extrañe y también Shipoou te extraño.- su sonrisa se mostraba sincera, al parecer no se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido.

Kagome solo le sonríe- Sango... debo contarte algo- su semblante cambio de uno alegre a uno apagado y sin luz.

Esto Sango lo noto y sintió la necesidad de ayudar a su amiga y si no podía hacer algo almenos escucharla.

Sango- No puede ser (O.O) ¿lo hicieron? ¿Embarazada? ¿Te dejo?... desgraciado y maldito...

Kagome- Ya Sango es suficiente por hoy (^_^'') no se que fue lo que paso como para que actuara así... pero debo ser fuerte para así poder salir adelante con el niño o niña que estoy esperando

Sango la apoyaba en todo, no era necesario que su amiga lo supiera, ella era su mejor amiga y haría todo por ella.

Al parecer estaban realmente entretenidas en su charla que no se daban cuenta de que algo las observaba, mas bien alguien las observaba.

No estaba en sus planes que apareciera una criatura. Le llegaron a su mente un sin fin de posibilidades de acabar con aquella chica, quería verla con un semblante triste, sin ninguna gota de luz y sabia como hacerlo, ya le había arrebatado algo verdaderamente importante para ella- Sesshomaru- y ahora era acabar con esa criatura... lo haría después de que "eso" naciera, por el momento se ocultaría.

No le gustaba esperar, y en verdad no quería esperar, estaba impaciente, la duda de saber si Kagome estaba bien lo devoraba por dentro.

Inuyasha- ¿Que diablos tengo que hacer aquí?... Kagome apurate...- ¿Quien no se enojaria si estaba en un hospital y llevaba mas de dos horas esperando? Dos horas esperando a Kagome.

Habían vuelto a la época actual despues de haber estado en el Sengoku por un mes, Kagome quería ver como se encontraba su familia y necesitaba que la revisaran para ver como se encontraba ella y su bebe.

De pronto se abrio una puerta y de ella salio Kagome con una sonrisa angelical.

Kagome- ¿Te cansaste de esperar Inuyasha?- no obtuvo respuesta de parte de el Hanyou pero si una mirada molesta- todo esta de maravilla... ahora podemos volver.

Inuyasha- ya era hora...- Se levanto de una pequeña silla- Pero antes compra de Ramen (*.*)

Kagome solo reia, la cara de Inuyasha se veía realmente tierno.

Se encontraba paseando por el bosque, se había aburrido y por eso decidió ir a caminar un rato.

Estar todo el día descansando era realmente aburrido y mas si estaba siempre Inuyasha para impedirle que hiciera alguna tontería. Esta vez había visto la oportunidad de salir y la tomo, Inuyasha se había quedado dormido a un lado de ella.

Kagome- Gracias por todo Inuyasha...- su sonrisa se mostraba sincera.

¿?- Valla valla, miren lo que tenemos aquí-

Esa voz... no la había escuchado desde hace dos meses, su semblante de felicidad cambio a uno de miedo y tristeza.

Kagome- Sesshomaru...:+ dijo casi en un susurro.

Sesshomaru- Sigues igual humana.- Se acerco a ella, no podía negarlo extrañaba ver aquel rostro, tan inocente, tierno y sobre todo tan hermoso. Necesitaba poseer sus labios, los necesitaba.

¿Pero que diablos le pasaba? ¿No había dicho que la mataría si volvía a verla?

Sentía como su sangre se congelada a medida que el se acercaba, le temía, no quería que la lástimara a ella o a su bebé. Iba a correr pero el la tomo del brazo y la acorralo contra un árbol.

Sesshomaru- ¿A donde ibas?- Le decia de forma seductora mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella.

Inuyasha la buscaba por el bosque, había captado su aroma y lo siguió con calma pero al sentir el aroma de su hermano apresuró su paso. Sesshomaru había estado rondando por la aldea de la anciana Kaede, quería a Kagome, pero el le había impedido, por eso no se separaba de ella, sabia que Sesshomaru le haria daño.

Los vio, Sesshomaru la tenia acorralada contra un árbol mientras la besaba, podía ver en Kagome el miedo que tenia.

Inuyasha- ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Apártate de ella!- Le dijo separando lo de ella con Tessaiga.

Kagome tenia lagrimas en los ojos del miedo que le daba al ver a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se incorporo- No Inuyasha, no me iré sin antes haber acabado con la vida de esa mujer.

Inuyasha se interpuso entre ella y el ¿Acabar con ella? No tiene sentido si iba a acabar con ella ya la hubiera asesinado, no estuviera perdiendo el tiempo en besarla.

Inuyasha ataco a Sesshomaru con su viento cortante pero fue en vano, Sesshomaru le devolvió el ataque con Bakusaiga y este quedo muy herido casi inconsciente, trato de incorporarse y lo logro, dio un salto y tomo a Kagome y se la llevo lo mas lejos que pudo.

Sesshomaru se haba dado cuenta de todo, sabia perfectamente que Kagome estaba esperando un niño mas cría que era de Inuyasha, eso no era obstáculo para que Kagome dejara de ser su mujer, solo era eliminar a aquella criatura y asi seguir con su vida, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse Inuyasha se lo impedía.

Habían ido a la época de Kagome, así seria mas seguro. Al parecer no podía estar tranquila en el Sengoku, era peligroso en todos los sentidos, era mas conveniente permanecer en la época actual asta que el pequeño naciera, o tal vez unos diaz antes, asi podria nacer sin las miradas de ¿Que es eso?.

Se acercaba el momento, solo esperaba a que Inuyasha llegara por ella y así irse al Sengoku.

Estaba realmente nerviosa por saber ¿que seria su bebe, niño o tal vez niña? Era tanta la emoción por tener a su bebé que no se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la observaba con ternura, la quería mucho pero sabia perfectamente que a pesar de todo ella seguía queriendo a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- Kagome... es hora de irnos...- la tomo de la mano y en ese momento ella reacciono y le dedico una linda sonrisa...

ASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO Y PERDON SI TARDE MUCHO, ES QUE LA ESCUELA PUES PERO AQUI ESTA, TAL VEZ ESTA MEDIO ABURRIDON PERO EL OTRO SERA MAS INTERESANTE Y LES AGRADECERIA CON TODA EL ALMA QUE ME DIJERAN QUE ES LO QUE LES GUSTARIA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

LAS QUIERO MUCHO LINDAS Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LAS QUIERO Y SALUDOS


	8. Chapter 8

Un gran cambio

No podía ver lo que sus ojos miraban, como era posible, ni Hanyou ni Youkai, entonces... ¿Que era?... ¿Que mas da? Era su pequeño, suyo, era realmente adorable, tenia una media luna en su frente, apenas se notaba, ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño como el suyo... era raro, no se percibía una esencia maligna y tampoco una esencia pura, al parecer su esencia no se sentía, pero aá1que hermoso era el pequeño.

Sango- es hermoso Kagome, verdaderamente hermoso... ¿Como te gastaría llamarlo?

Kagome hizo fuerzas para poder hablar ya que seguía cansada por todo el esfuerzo que hizo.- Aun no lo sé Sango.. ¿Como le pondré? ... debo de pensarlo bien, solo lo podre hacer a vez- decía pensativa, su nombre debía ser único...

-–—-—-

Por alguna razón sentía el deseo de correr a donde se encontraba aquella humana, su corazón en verdad deseaba estar con ella.

Se dirigía a toda prisa a donde su instinto le decía. La vio, estaba sentada en una roca al parecer traía algo entre los brazos el cual desprendía el mismo aroma que ella y no solo eso, podía sentir una presencia pura y maligna al mismo tiempo la cual desprendía aquello.

Comprendía que aquello era un bebé, pero no cualquier bebé, se podía sentir el peligro, era peligroso ese bebé.

Sesshomaru- Humana...- le dijo suave pero frio, ¿Era verdad lo que sus ojos le decian? ¿Era verdad lo que su instinto animal le decía, que ella le pertenecía, al igual que aquella criatura?

Se asustó al oír aquella voz, aquella voz que tanto deseaba oír pero no en una situación peligrosa. Se levanto de ka roca en la cual estaba sentada, empezó a caminar rápidamente pero el la detuvo del brazo y la hizo voltear hacia el.

Sesshomaru- Humana, ¿De quien es?- dijo refiriéndose al bebé que cargaba en brazos- ya veo... Volverás conmigo - Dijo en forma de orden y tomo a Kagome en brazos junto con el pequeño y se fueron en una esfera de luz.

Naraku lo había visto todo, al parecer Sesshomaru se adelanto, ¿Ahora que debia hacer? Algo era seguro debia cuidar sus pasos de ahora en adelante.

Pero a todo esto... ¿Que tenía aquella chiquilla que lo obsesionaba? Bueno tal vez porque era la reencarnación de Kikyo... no, eso definitivamente no era, Kagome tenia algo especial pero aun no sabia que era.

Naraku- Ya se como te atraeré hacia mi querida.- dijo en forma macabra...

Inuyasha había sentido el aroma de su hermano, ya sabia lo que haría, se llevaría a Kagome, le costo mucho trabajo hacerle entender a Sesshomaru de que el bebé que Kagome había tenido era de el, pero conociendo la agresividad de esa persona era mas difícil hacerle entender.

Los había visto, Sesshomaru por fin veía la verdad y cuando menos lo pensó ya se habían llevado a Kagome.

Inuyasha- yo esteré contigo siempre Kagome...- y con una sonrisa regreso a la aldea.

El llanto de un pequeño la hizo despertar, volteo a todos lados y se encontró a un Sesshomaru con un bebé en brazos y como siempre con su mirada fría.

Sesshomaru- Sesshiru- Kagome no entendió lo que el le decía- Su nombre... Sesshiru... ese es su nombre, lo elegí yo porque no le has puesto un nombre.

Kagome- Si- entendió sus brazos para recibir el pequeño y poder darle de comer- Sesshiru...- dijo con una sonrisa.

Era conmovedor el momento, era verdaderamente tierno.

Sesshomaru- ¿Por que no dijiste nada humana?- se acerco hasta ella y se puso a su altura.

Kagome- no querías verme- dijo y con un mar de lágrimas salientes de sus ojos color chocolate, le dolía recordar como la había tratado ese día y lo peor fue el saber que estaba embarazada, pero... el ya lo sabia, no, el sabia que estaba embarazada mas no sabia que era de uel.

Sesshomaru- ahora eso ya no importa, ahora estarás conmigo pase lo que pase- le dio un tierno besó, extrañaba mucho esos labios, era como tocar el cielo, era lo mejor que le pudo pasar a el.

Inuyasha- ¡Naraku!- grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Kikyo!- le lanzo su viento cortante logrando así darle en su punto vulnerable- ¡Eso es por Kikyo!

Naraku- Esa mujer se merecía eso y mucho mas...- se sentía débil, no solo físicamente, también su malvado corazón se sentía débil.

Inuyasha se enfureció al oír eso, el le arrebato lo mas importante en toda su vida y lo peor es que fue dos veces. Le ataco con sus lanzas de diamante pero para su desgracia Naraku ya se había ido.

El vengaria la muerte de Kikyo costará lo que costará.

Era hermosa aquella mañana, Kagome daba vueltas por el palacio junto con su pequeño, era muy hermoso, no lloraba mucho, era sin duda un bebé perfecto. Sesshomaru le había dicho que el niño era un demonio completo, que gracias a sus poderes de sacerdotisa su hijo era un demonio muy fuerte. Sesshomaru no se encontraba en el palacio, había salido junto con Jaken a ¿Quien sabe donde? Y ahora estaba sola ella junto con Rin y Sesshiru. Había salido a pasear dejando a los dos infantes dormidos, no recordaba el castillo tan grande, parecía como si se fuese a perder...

Se había escuchado un ruido por los grandes jardines, fue a ver pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, estaba por regresar pero en eso empezó a ver borroso y cuando menos lo espero ya estaba en el piso envuelta en una nube oscura.

Rin logro ver aquello, logro ver la silueta de un hombre de cabellera oscura y rizada, no tardo en suponer quien era, era Naraku, sabia perfectamente quien era, el tenia a Kagome en brazos, se alejaban a cada segundo, ¿Como era posible que los guardias no lo hayan detenido?

La pequeña fue a donde se suponen estaban los guardias, pero se llevo una horrible sorpresa, los guardias habían sido asesinados cruelmente...

Era muy feo para la pequeña para ver ese tipo de cosas... corrió hacia al castillo y fue peor lo que vio... Sangre por todas partes... "¡Sesshiru!" Corrió hasta donde se supone estaba el pequeño y se alegro de ver que el estaba bien, lo tomo en brazos junto con algunas cosas de Kagome para alimentarlo, salio del castillo y se dirigió al bosque.

Una silueta femenina la observaba, tenia ordenes de matar a los infantes pero no podía, no tenia corazón para hacer tal atrocidad. La vio sentarse en la raíz de un árbol, se acerco a ella, la niña ni la veía por el gran susto que se había llevado, se notaba el miedo por la forma en que sostenía a Sesshiru.

Sumiko- Niña...- la niña volteo a verla con miedo pero luego se tranquilizo al ver en Sumiko una sonrisa honesta.-¿Te encuentras birn niña?- Rin no contestabq, aun estaba en shock.

No asesinaría a una niña y a un bebé, seria verdaderamente cruel. Dio media vuelta y desapareció en una nube negra, dejando sola a Rin en aquel bosque.

Le costaba abrir los ojos, era demasiado oscuro como para lograr ver algo,al parecer se encontraba en una cama, pero aun no sabia donde estaba. Se levanto con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y camino sigilosamente hasta una puerta corrediza que llevaba a un pasillo oscuro.

No tardo en darse cuenta en donde estaba, con temor camino rápidamente hasta donde se suponía donde estaba la salida. No alcanzo a llegar a la salida ya que un brazo la detuvo y la empujo hacia otra habitación.

Naraku- De aquí no saldrás- hace que ella lo mire a los ojos- Escúchame bien 'Querida'- Se acerco a su oído- te quiero solo para mi...

Kagome no podía articular palabra, el miedo la invadió, ponía resistencia, no quería que aquel ser tan perverso la tocara. Al parecer Naraku no le haría caso, el solo disfrutaba el momento el cual era una tortura para ella...

El destino parecía ser muy cruel con ella, ahora solo quería estar en brazos de Sesshomaru... se habua escuchado una explosión y cuando menos penso, Naraku ya no la estaba torturando, ahora atentaba con su vida y podia ver los rostros de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha preocupados.

Inuyasha- ¡Alejaté de ella maldito!- dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su viento cortante, haciendo que Naraku soltara a Kagome, esta no cayo al piso, gracias a Sesshomaru ella estaba a salvo... la dejo en un lugar donde ella podía estar segura.

Naraku se puso en modo de defensa y empezó a atacarlos con sus tentáculos. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha habían unido sus ataques y así lograron darle a Naraku en su punto débil, el cual lo debilitó pero no acabo con el.

Naraku estaba por huir pero del cielo se pudo ver un rayo rosa que se dirigía hacía el con el cual fue suficiente para acabar con el, Inuyasha fue el primero en darse cuenta de que aquel rayo no era normal, de el emanaba la esencia de Kikyo, su Kikyo... no podían creerlo, su mas grande enemigo había desaparecido y esta vez para siempre, ya no tendrían que preocuparse por el ni por la perla ya que esta se desintegró en el momento que aquél rayo diera con Naraku.

Sesshomaru- Se acabo- y en menos de un segundo se fue de lado de Inuyasha y fue con Kagome, esta todavía estaba en shock, no había reaccionado en todo el rato que estuvieron con Naraku- Kagome...

Reacciono, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sesshomaru llamarla por su nombre, no pudo contener sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru solo se mantenía callado y correspondía al abrazo de la chica, noto algo, no estaba en las mejores prendas, la abrazo aun mas y se fue al castillo en donde ahora se encontraba la pequeña Rin con el pequeño Sesshiru.

Inuyasha solo pudo observar, le hizo jurar que si volvía a suceder le algo a Kagome lo mataría con sus propias manos sin necesidad de usar a Tessaiga.

ODIEN ME! ME LO MERESCO POR SER TAN CRUEL CON KAGOME, PERO ADIVINEN YA NO SUFRIRA FR AHORA EN ADELANTE YA QUE NARAKU ESTA MUERTO Y LA PERLA DESTRUIDA, ASI QUE EN POCAS PALABRAS ELLA YA PODRA ESTAR TRANQUILA, AGRADESCO A UNA MUY BUENA AMIGA MIA (Luna) QUE ME AYUDO CON EL CAPITULO...

ESPERO Y ME DISCULPEN POR HABER TARDADO DEMASIADO.


End file.
